A New Love
by Veggie-baka
Summary: PV In a sudden moment, Vegeta comes to realized his love for someone who blindly saved him from his doom. For Piccolo fans too. Yaoi PV
1. Save Me

Okay, Me and my crazy friend Pooky Wooky, created this story. It's PV, so if you don't like, don't read. We wished we owed Piccolo and Vegeta but sadly we don't, so sad. This story may never be updated but, we will try to remember and continue for the sake of PV fans out there.

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

What the fuck did he think he was doing! Vegeta didn't stand a chance against that fucking freak! My chest burned and I couldn't help but wonder why I was just watching this all happen. At that exact moment Gohan looked up at me and started complaining.

"We have to help them Piccolo!" I growled loudly. He took the hint as me telling him to shut the hell up and I was thinking. I looked at the Prince being thrown like a rag doll… Something in me hurt; hurt so much it felt as if I was on being beaten by the lizard instead of Vegeta. I don't remember everything clearly after that… Gohan and Krillin's voices shouting for me to return… Freiza turning to me… Vegeta… All I really remember is Vegeta.

Piccolo's foot connected to Frieza's face. The white skinned alien went flying into several rocks. The Namek screamed at the top of his lungs, his power wrapping around his body. Meanwhile, Frieza was able to push the rocks aside only to stop in mid-way. The yellow light coming from Piccolo blinded everyone for a moment and then suddenly a spiral of energy went flying towards the Ice-jin. Unable to believe the magnitude of the beam, Frieza was hit straight on and sent through walls of boulders. For a moment, Piccolo could be seen through the smoke. His red eyes started to glow, and he screamed again. The roar was so loud it sent Krillin to run behind Gohan. Frieza in the time got up from the pile of dirt and limped towards the Namek. One of his white arms was broken and bloody after taking on the blow. Before he was able to look up, the outraged Namek sent the Ice-jin back into the pile of dirt. Grabbing him by the tail, the Super Namek threw alien into the sky. Flying up to meet the Ice-jin, Piccolo beat Frieza continuously while in the air until grabbing him by the face and throwing him onto a cliff. The bruised and bloody Frieza tried to lift itself up only to be grabbed by the face again. Bones began to crack as the Namek squeezed it's face.

"You shall die." He whispered in Frieza's ear before dragging his nails down his swollen face. The alien screamed in terror. Frieza pushed itself away from Piccolo, covering it's scratched face.

"The time is now…" The alien warlord looked through its hands to see a blast coming head on. Frieza's face was blown off in an instant and the remaining body dropped to one side. The tail twitched before being stepped on by the Namek. Piccolo looked down at the others and then straight at Vegeta.

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

Please remember to review… We are on the verge of creating another one of these stories for our fans, but we need the input and support of everyone. Thanks.

Written by the Great, and Your Insane Friend, PC  
Veggie Baka


	2. The Feeling Gets Closer

**Part 1 – The Feeling Gets Closer**

**"Wow, Namek I never thought you would be the one to get rid of that big ass," said Vegeta as he put his finger on Piccolo's chests. He started to make circles, staring up at him in a seductive way.**

"I didn't know it would matter to you so much..." said Piccolo as he places his hand over Vegeta's. He pulls it away from his chest and back to Prince's own side, feeling uncomfortable.

**"Well, you know that Freeza raped me when I was younger," said Vegeta as he shed a single tear. Piccolo froze, suddenly shocked at Vegeta's open emotions. Piccolo brought his thumb to Vegeta's face and gently pushed away the tear. **

"Vegeta..."

**"Yes, Namek?" said Vegeta as he stared into Piccolo's eyes.**

"I'm sorry..." said Piccolo as he presses their foreheads together. Nameks have such powerful minds, Vegeta thought for a moment that he was claming him. Piccolo's antenni disappear in Vegeta's spiky, black hair. The Namek smiles at the tingling feeling.

**"It's alright Namek." Vegeta says as he gently rubs Piccolo's back. Piccolo looks up into Vegeta's eyes.**

"Why are you...?" He manages to whisper as he closes his eyes at the softness of Vegeta's touch.

**"Speechless Namek?" The Prince says as he puts his hand lower on Piccolo's back.**

"Vegeta... Stop." The warrior says as he moves a bit, unable to stop Vegeta himself because the feeling is overwhelming.

**"Why Namek, when your mouth says one thing and your body says another." Vegeta says as he lightly goes up Namek's back. Piccolo pushes Vegeta gently away. **

"Vegeta, this isn't right... you know that..." He takes a step back.

**"What do you mean this isn't right? There are no rule books for this kind of thing… Come on Namek, you know you like it." **

"Don't toy with me... This is wrong... You have no idea who I am." Piccolo says as he is looking down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. The Saiyan raises Piccolo's head and seals his lips with a passionate kiss. Piccolo breaks away from Vegeta so their lips are so very close and whispers. "Kami, but I want to play too." Piccolo says as he presses his lips against Vegeta's and then slowly moves to Vegeta's neck leaving soft gentle kisses as he moves down. The Namek's hands traveled around Vegeta's body. The Prince, in return, continues to lightly rub his back. Piccolo pulls Vegeta close to him and suddenly raises the Saiyan off the ground and into his arms. He leads them towards the bed behind them.

**"So, Namek you changed your mind suddenly," Vegeta smirks. Piccolo places his new mate down against the covers before lying down beside him, kissing his neck, making circles with his own tongue. Piccolo whispers against Vegeta's neck.**

"I've always wanted you, wanted us... I just..." just as Piccolo finishes he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter..." said Piccolo as he kisses Vegeta on his neck once more.

**"Namek you do this like you've had experience…" Vegeta says as a little moan escapes his lips.**

"No, I've just spent so long dreaming…" said Piccolo as he starts to remove Vegeta's spandex clothing, never letting his lips leave Vegeta's skin.

**"I...guess...that...it...would...give you experience…" The Prince replied as he lifted his midsection up closer to Piccolo's body. Piccolo pulls the clothing off Vegeta's chest, kissing each part of the revealed skin gently. **

"**Mmmm… Namek…" Vegeta moaned as he rubbed the Namek's neck. Piccolo removes himself from Vegeta's chest and comes back up to Vegeta's face to kiss him passionately on the lips. Piccolo's arms wrapped around the Saiyan's smaller body pulling him closer. Vegeta does the same, trying to touch every part of the Namek. "Come on Namek, you can do better than this."**

"I-I've gone completely blank Vegeta... I've never touched someone in this matter..." said Piccolo as he pressed his lips against Vegeta's cheek, taking in a deep breath of his scent.

**"Well you'll get used to it Namek." said Vegeta as he moves his head to the side to capture Piccolo's lips in a passionate kiss. The tall warrior closed his eyes and opened his mouth for his mate, becoming lost in the sensation. Vegeta sticks his tongue into Piccolo's mouth and begins to play with the Namek's purple tongue. Unconsciously, he rubbed behind Piccolo's ear, forgetting how sensitive the green fighter is. Piccolo moans soften as a feeling of tiredness washes over him. Vegeta stops rubbing while still kissing Piccolo. He begins to move his body up and down against Namek's. Piccolo slowly wakes out of the dazed feeling and he groans loudly at the friction between their bodies. He ran his hands down Vegeta's back and stops to grip his ass. Vegeta stops rubbing their bodies together and just rubbed their midsections together. Piccolo moves his hands from Vegeta's ass to the remaining spandex around his waist. Piccolo slowly pulls the tight clothing down to Vegeta's hips and then off of the Saiyan completely. Vegeta pulls the Namek up after relieving himself of the clothing. Piccolo was now sitting up and kissing Vegeta's neck.**

"Vegeta... You taste so good..."

**"Thanks I just took a shower in clean natural water just for you Namek." Vegeta said as he moved his head back a bit so his mate could have more neck to kiss. Piccolo moved from Vegeta's neck, down to his chest, moving down farther. The Namek stopped once he got past Vegeta's waist.**

"Someone's definitely feeling good..." said Piccolo as he smirked, kissing Vegeta's inner thigh...

**"Mmmm...Namek do the deed already! Stop going around it!" Vegeta complained as he moved his midsection up. Piccolo started to kiss Vegeta's other thigh, his hands trailing up from Vegeta's thighs to his hips. He massaging his mate's rough, battle worn skin.**

"What could you possibly mean..." Piccolo said as he smiled against Vegeta's skin.

**"Piccolo, your moving around my damn cock! At least lick it or something before I go crazy!" screamed Vegeta wiggling in anticipation. Piccolo moved his hand just so it was close enough that Vegeta could feel it near by but far enough so Piccolo wasn't touching it. He laughed at the Saiyan Prince's weakness as he licked closer to it, but again not close enough. **

**"Ahhhh come on Namek! If you don't I swear I'm going to make you go to sleep…" proclaimed Vegeta as he put his hand near Piccolo's ear. Piccolo licked even closer…still not touching it. Piccolo's hands move up to Vegeta's chest and he started to rub Vegeta's nipples. **

**"Mmmm Namek… If this didn't feel good, I would SO rub your ear!" Vegeta spat. Piccolo moved his head away from Vegeta's thighs and continued to rub the Saiyan's hard nipples.**

"You know Vegeta, you're cute when you're turned on..." said Piccolo as he laughed softly.

**"Only because I can't do anything to you."**

"What do you mean...?" said Piccolo as he stopped rubbing Vegeta and started to massage his body, starting with the sides of his chest...

**"I'm too busy thinking about what you're going to try next rather than what I should do to you…" said Vegeta. The Namek moved close to Prince's face and kisses him softly.**

"You never have to pleasure me... I feel good just having you near me..." he whispered.

**"Wow do you actually mean that Namek? If so go back to what you were doing before, that felt good." said Vegeta. Piccolo shakes his head and kisses Vegeta again. Meanwhile, the Namek removed his clothes while preoccupying the Saiyan. Vegeta only noticed the missing clothes after his mate broke away from him. Piccolo moved his body over Vegeta's to position himself as he kissed Vegeta again. The Prince's patience was more then worn out now as he pushed himself against his mate. Piccolo slowly pushed himself into the Saiyan.**

"Kami Vegeta... You're... so tight!" Piccolo groaned as his chest tightened while he pushed himself farther.

**"Thanks Namek. I know an exercise to make it tighter…" said Vegeta. Piccolo groaned louder as he moved in and out of Vegeta. The Saiyan moaned out in pleasure. **

"**Wow Namek, your so big!"**

"Never... thought I'd hear that..." Piccolo gasps as he fucks Vegeta harder until he is ready to release. "Mmmm... Vegeta, are you ready..?" asked Piccolo as he licked his dry lips.

**"Yes Namek!" screams Vegeta. Piccolo groans out loud as he released inside of Vegeta, pushing himself as far as he could go. Vegeta moans loudly as he feels the pleasure shoot up into his body. Exhausted, Piccolo collapses after he's finished and falls over to one side of Vegeta. "My turn Namek…" said Vegeta. Piccolo opens his eyes slightly.**

"Vegeta..." said Piccolo.

**"Yea Namek?" said Vegeta.**

"I don't think I'll ever forget how good that felt..." said Piccolo as he laughed softly.

**"Namek, you tired?" said Vegeta.**

"Yeah..." said Piccolo as he closed his eyes as Vegeta moved so Piccolo was lying on his back.

**"Here." said Vegeta as he rubbed Piccolo's ear. The Namek grabbed the Saiyan by the arm and pulled him on top of his body.**

"I... love you." Piccolo stared at Vegeta, unsure.

**"I love you too, Namek." said Vegeta as he closed his eyes feeling tired himself. Holding each other closely, Vegeta and Piccolo feel asleep in each other's arms.**


	3. So Inviting

**Part 2 – So Inviting…**

Piccolo stands in front of Vegeta, his body is bloody and beaten. He looks at Vegeta with the one that isn't swollen shut. He deepens his stance.

"Come on... Saiyan! I'm ready for what you've got..." Piccolo growled as he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin.

**"Ok." said Vegeta as he grabbed Piccolo and started to lick the blood from his chin up to his mouth. Piccolo starts to laugh, and kisses his Prince back.**

"Vegeta... You always end our training the same damn way!" The Namek complained.

**"Well what do you expect?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed Piccolo's body and stops when he feel the Namek's dick against his clothes.**

"Hey! Don't stop..." said Piccolo as he laughed again.

**"You like that but remember you're the one that takes control." The Saiyan comments.**

"How about you take control today… Hum?" said Piccolo as he presses his lips against his mate's forehead.

**"Sure." Vegeta starts to take off his clothes and then moves back to Piccolo's body. Each time the Prince removed an article of clothing off, he would lick all over that section until they both were completely naked. Piccolo growled loudly while running his fingers through Vegeta's hair.**

"Oh Kami, Vegeta..." said Piccolo.

**"Now you know how I feel…" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. The Saiyan's tongue trailed down Piccolo's neck. Suddenly, the Namek pushes Vegeta away.**

"Vegeta, that's not right... that's feels too good..." said Piccolo as he laughs until he trips and falls into the lake.

**"AhahahAahahahaAhahahaAahahaAhahaha! Namek, man you're so funny!" Vegeta laughed as hard as he could. The green skinned alien slowly comes back up to the surface, where the feeling of completely embarrassment washes over him. "It's ok Namek, you didn't see that while you were walking back and I was to busy to inform you that the water was getting close," said Vegeta still trying to control his laughter. Quite annoyed and upset by he's clumsiness, Piccolo got out of the water and walked towards the shade of a tree.**

"Hn," said Piccolo, he's smile turned into his normal frown.

**"I'm sorry Namek but I was to busy looking at other things…" said Vegeta looking down at Piccolo. The Namek looks away from the spike haired alien, still annoyed. **

"Let's not talk about this anymore..." said Piccolo.

**"Ok Namek." said Vegeta. Piccolo smirks at how easily Vegeta had been tricked.**

"I'm kidding Vegeta..." Piccolo smiles as he get up. Pulling Vegeta close to himself, he holds the Saiyan tight. "It was pretty damn funny..."

"But you know what's funnier...?" Piccolo askes as he pushed Vegeta into the lake. "Hahahahahaha!" Vegeta hears Piccolo's laughter as he pops out of the water. The Saiyan's jet-black hair falls in front of his face no longer defying gravity. "Your hilarious Vegeta! Ah..." yelled Piccolo as he falls onto one knee, gripping on to his side. "I forgot about of the beating I just recieved..." Piccolo said as he laughed slowly.

**"Namek, should I go get you a senzu been?" asked Vegeta with concern in his voice. Rolling over to his side after falling onto the grass, Piccolo looks up to his Prince as he comes out of the water.**

"It's alright... I jus need some time to regenerate…" said Piccolo as hecoughed as he laughs. "You know how hard it is for me to fight you when parts of your clothing keep coming off!" said Piccolo giving Vegeta a evil grin.

**"Yeah, it gets you turned on. It shows…" said Vegeta who WAS still staring at Piccolo's pants.**

"HEY! I've noticed that too! You hardly ever look me in the eyes!" Piccolo shouted, trying to get the Saiyan's attention.

**"Yea...so?" Vegeta smiles. Piccolo turns his head to another direction.**

"Pervert..." Piccolo laughed again.

**"Well what do you expect it's almost the largest part of your body," said Vegeta.**

"No it's not! I'M SEVEN FEET TALL! Mah legs are way longer then my..." shouted Piccolo as he rolls his eyes at Vegeta's childishness. "Everything you say has something to do with my dick, honestly."

**"No it doesn't...see this one didn't…" said Vegeta.**

"... You're still in a way talking about it... you're addressing 'no it doesn't' to the fact you talk about my dick all the time..." said Piccolo.

**"Well fine I do but so what it's a good thing to talk about," said Vegeta. Piccolo looks back at Vegeta.**

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." The Namek closed his eyes.

**"Well there are some choices,"**

"List 'em..." said Piccolo as he smiled softly at Vegeta...

**"Ah...we could train, sex, sex, sex and sex." said Vegeta as he laughed evilly.**

"Is that all you think about...!" said Piccolo as he sits up.

**"Well, yeah, but so what?" said Vegeta.**

"That means you're some sick disgusting basterd and I'm wasting my time." said Piccolo as he looked up at the sky.

**"I do, I was joking." said Vegeta. Piccolo looks back at Vegeta with a smile.**

"I was joking too..." said the taller alien.

**"Thank the devil," said Vegeta. Piccolo smiles evilly.**

"Your welcome..."

**"I'm so happy you don't know the thing that puts me to sleep…" said Vegeta. Piccolo moves towards Vegeta.**

"What do you mean… I don't know?" said Piccolo, now suddenly curious about his mate.

**"You don't…" said Vegeta. Piccolo raises his brow.**

"Why won't you tell me...?"

**"Why should I?" asked Vegeta back. Piccolo smirk widens.**

"I might jus have to hurt you..."

**"You wouldn't do that," Vegeta stared at the green skinned alien as if he hadn't seen him before. The Namek laughed.**

"You're right... but I will... TICKLE YOU!" said Piccolo as he jumped over on Vegeta and began to tickle him.

**"AhahahahaAahahahahaAhahahahaAhahahahAhahahaAhahahaAhahahaAahahahAahahAahhaAahaha… Ok...ok...I'll...tell...you..." said Vegeta as it took a while to catch his breath. The Namek stopped tickling but remained ontop of his mate. He positioned the Saiyan below him so he was unable to move.**

"Alright... do tell," Piccolo said, squeezing Vegeta's wrists.

**"Rubbing my hair gently." said Vegeta. Piccolo laughs.**

"I do that every night!"

**"Yeah, that is why I fall asleep. I can only fight it for a little while…"**

"You know what I need to sleep? You by my side..." said Piccolo as he rubbed his nose against Vegeta in an Eskimo kiss.

**"Really?" said Vegeta.**

"Yea... I hate when you go to Capsule Corp. I won't sleep until you come back..." said Piccolo.

**"Really, well I was looking for a new place to stay because Bulma is planning on kicking me out," said Vegeta, suddenly feeling sad.**

"Come stay with me... Forget her." said Piccolo.

**"Sure this would be a great place to stay clean no house dust, clean water not tap water and animals around for food" said Vegeta as he took some time to look at the landscape around him.**

"And the best part is I'll always have you with me..." said Piccolo.

**"And you with me." replied Vegeta back.**

"Vegeta... I have something for you..." said Piccolo as he got up and materializes new clothing and walks towards the cave near by. Vegeta waits looking at where Piccolo's body disappeared in the cave. He returns with a box. "Here you go, open it..." said Piccolo. Vegeta ripped the wrapping to shreds. He finds inside his old Saiyan armor, the one that he wore when he used to dress as a prince. "I thought you would like to wear what royalty is suppose to wear..." said Piccolo as he smiles softly.

**"Oh my Kami! Piccolo I never thought I would see this again!" said Vegeta as he kissed Piccolo. "Thank you Namek." Piccolo blinks after being so randomly kissed. **

"Huhhh… Yea," replied Piccolo. Vegeta puts the armor on."It looks great on you." Piccolo smiles.

**"Its amazing Namek." replied Vegeta. Piccolo gets up and kisses Vegeta.** **"So do I look hot in it?" asked Vegeta.**

"Of course... That's actually the only reason I made it... JOKING!" Piccolo laughed as he ran his hand through Vegeta's hair.

**"Are you trying to make me tired?" said Vegeta as he looked at the Namek with tired eyes. Piccolo stops his actions.**

"Huhh, no. Sorry."

**"It actually felt good." said Vegeta in a moan reply. Piccolo licks Vegeta's lips.**

"I love how you taste..." said Piccolo.

**"Thanks Namek, I work hard on my taste." said Vegeta as he licks Piccolo's lips back. Piccolo laughs at how small Vegeta's tongue is.**

"How do you work on it!" asked Piccolo as he looked at Vegeta with a puzzled look.

**"I don't know I just thought it would be something to say," said Vegeta. Piccolo laughs again.**

"You're such a kidder..." said Piccolo as he ran his finger down the side of Vegeta's face as the Saiyan's hands move down the Namek's back. "I've jus noticed something... We can't keep our hands off each other!" said Piccolo taking a step back from the Prince.

**"Well I would but your body is too inviting…" said Vegeta looking at every part of Piccolo's body. Piccolo laughs.**

"How is that! I cover so much of it up!" replied Piccolo. "It's not like you... wearing that spandex and expecting me not to do nothing... Please..." said Piccolo as he smiles.

**"Well your clothes leave a lot for the imagination," replied Vegeta.**

"Yea, so keep imagining!" said Piccolo.

**"I'll get what I want," replied Vegeta.**

"Oh yeah!" replied Piccolo as he turned to walk away from the arrogant Prince.

**"Damn you Namek!" yelled out Vegeta.**

"Hahaha! You look cute when you're deprived! I should do that more often!" said Piccolo as he schemed in his head.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!" **

"YEAHHHHH!"

**"NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**Thanks for reading this story it's just something Pooky wooky and me put together. There's not enough Vegeta x Piccolo stories out there. So after reading plz review I would like any comments but no flames.**


End file.
